


A Surprise Visit

by KozmicVelvet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozmicVelvet/pseuds/KozmicVelvet
Summary: Zelda was trying to enjoy a relaxing bath .... until a familiar visitor arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda dipped a hand carefully into the bath to make sure the temperature was a comfortable degree. She hummed with a quiet approval as she gingerly shook the excess water from her hand and stood up. 

She slid her robe from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in silence behind her. Taking the silky material of her nightgown by the hem, she slid it up over her head and dropped it onto her robe. 

Just as she had settled into the luxurious hot water, inhaling the soothing scent of lavender, she heard the door start to creak open. Turning with annoyance to see which member of the Spellman family was so rudely intruding on her only minutes after she had announced to everyone that she was drawing a bath and was not to be disturbed; she instantly felt a chill enter the room as the shadow of a female filled the doorframe. 

"May I?...." a familiar voice crooned. 

Even before she closed the door and stepped into the faint glow of the candlelight, Zelda knew exactly who was intruding on her relaxing solitude. 

"Well it seems as if you've already invited yourself to. You know, if you wanted to visit you could have had the courtesy to call first." 

The annoyance in Zeldas voice was clear. It however did not stop Lilith from taking in the sight before her. Steam radiated off of Zeldas hand as she removed it from the hot water to take a sip from the goblet of wine resting nearby.

Lilith took a few more steps forward. "Would you like me to leave?"

Zelda turned to look at Lilith who was now standing before her in a tight green dress that left very little to the imagination. Not that Zelda needed to use her imagination. She knew perfectly well what was underneath. Lilith innocently trailed a finger down her chest, gleefully watching as Zeldas eyes followed it. 

"I'll take that as a no." 

Reaching behind her, Lilith slowly began unzipping her dress. She delightedly took in how Zeldas pupils dilated as her dress dropped to the floor. 

Zelda slowly took another drink from her glass. Part of her was still trying to unravel what the mother of demons was really up to with her, the other part could care less. A goddess stood before her and she was more than eager to show her devotion. She tried to steady her breath as a now naked Lilith stood before her. 

"Praise Satan." Zelda breathily let slip as Lilith lowered herself into the opposite side of the large tub. She watched as Zelda took another sip from her goblet of wine. Noticing the small drop that escaped her mouth and cascaded down her lower lip, onto her chin. Lilith lunged forward before Zelda could even wipe it away. Effortlessly she licked the droplet up, trailing her tongue up to Zeldas lower lip. She captured her bottom lip between her teeth and gave a gentle tug. A soft sigh escaped from Zelda.

How she loved watching the stern head of the Spellman household come undone and melt at her mere touch. 

Lilith smirked as she leaned in for a kiss. Zelda snaked her fingers through Liliths brown locks and pulled her in as tightly as she could. A low throaty moan quietly escaped as Lilith gripped one of Zeldas thighs. 

Water splashed over the sides of the tub as both women tried to find a more comfortable angle. "We should take this somewhere else." Lilith purred into her ear. 

Before Zelda could even open her mouth to respond, she found herself suddenly very dry, on her back, in her bed with Lilith slipping a trim leg between her thighs. She gasped as Lilith leaned in, pressing her leg into Zeldas sensitive flesh. "Oh, you like that my dear, sweet Zelda?" The only response she received was Zeldas hips as they began to grind against her leg. 

Lilith watched, extremely pleased as Zeldas body writhed with pleasure against her, taking what she desired. Her lips formed an O of pleasure as she felt one of Zeldas thighs rise up to meet her flesh. 

"I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy myself." 

In an embrace of tangled legs, the two women began to breathe harder as they moved against each other. A low, throaty moan escaped from Zelda, who quickly put a hand to her mouth. Lilith instantly snatched her hand away from her mouth and placed it on her thigh. 

"What a waste to hold back such pretty sounds." Lilith leaned in as she pushed harder against Zelda, stifling her next moan with her mouth. As Zelda arched her head back, Lilith began to trail kisses down the soft flesh of her neck, joyfully listening to the little soft yelps that Zelda made everytime she bit into the tender flesh. Feeling that Zelda was close to her first orgasm, Lilith promptly removed her leg to Zeldas dismay. However, the annoyed look she received soon softened as she began to softly twirl her finger around one of Zeldas nipples. Lilith replaced her finger with her tongue, and slid her hand down between creamy white thighs. She gently began to stroke Zeldas soft, wet flesh.

Zelda tried her best to keep her composure. The last thing she needed was everyone in the household knowing her damn private business. But as hard as she tried to keep quiet, she found it impossible to stifle a loud moan as Lilith slipped two fingers deep inside of her. 

Lifting her head up, the demoness smiled as she felt Zelda push harder against her, greedily taking as much pleasure as she desired. That was one of her favorite things about the witch. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. 

Lilith delighted at the loud, throaty moans that escaped the eldest Spellman as she sped up the pace of her fingers. This time as she felt her begin to climax, she didn't stop. Instead she leaned in closer, feeling her hot breath, her every writhing movement. She felt Zeldas hands on her back, nails digging in, as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Praise Satan!" Zelda nearly screamed, abandoning all care who heard what as she tightened around Liliths fingers, riding out her orgasm. 

As she regained her composure, Zelda gave a hungry look at Lilith, pupils displayed wide with pleasure. 

"Your turn."

 

Lilith playfully bit down on the tip of her index finger. While she had let Zelda attempt to keep enough composure to possibly prevent the rest of the Spellman household from overhearing the evenings events, she had no same intention. She planned on taking every drop of pleasure from her borrowed body and experiencing it fully.

Zelda watched as Lilith turned around and got down on all fours. She gave Zelda a sly look over her shoulder.

"Spank me."

Zelda paused, understanding the game that was about to ensue. Surely someone in the house had been the one to let her in. They knew Lilith was here. Lilith wanted them to know exactly why. 

"Well? You want to please your goddess, don't you?"

With that, Zelda lifted her hand and gave her ass a firm smack.

"Harder." Lilith growled. 

Ever since her true identity was revealed, she had Zelda ensnared; her desperate devotion to prove herself to the darkness (not to mention Mary Wardwells exquisite body) guaranteed the demoness a spot in the witches bed whenever she desired. The rest of the family, not so much. No one seemed to know what to do with the recent information. The Spellmans were to know that she was to be trusted. Her feral lust would affirm that. 

"I said-" but before she could even finish her command, Zelda smacked her ass so fiercely that she could feel it vibrate through her hand. 

A loud, almost animalistic yelp escaped Lilith. 

"Much better." She purred. Looking back to see a massive red mark on her stolen flesh. She began to crawl backwards towards Zelda, and was delighted when she felt the witch grab her hips and draw her body against her own. After a few moments of grinding her wet flesh against Zeldas body, she sat upright on her knees; resting her body back against Zelda. She ran her nails over Zeldas arms, admiring the red lines she created on her flesh as her body sensually squirmed against the eldest Spellman. 

The demoness pursed her lips together in pleasure as she felt Zeldas arms move, her hands reaching up to caress her voluptuous breasts. Liliths body reacted with a jolt as she pinched and tugged at her nipples. Arching her head back, she felt Zeldas soft lips worship her neck. A loud yelp escaped her as Zelda bit into the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. She purred and nuzzled her head against Zelda as a hand snaked down and began to softly stroke her. 

"Now be a good little, devout witch and fuck me." She whispered, into Zeldas ear. Grazing her cheek with a kiss, the demoness leaned forward and back into her original position on all fours.

For a moment Zelda struggled to breathe as Lilith spread her legs wide, looking back at her with fierce desire. The mother of demons, satan's own damn concubine was spread out before her demanding to be ravaged. A request she was happy to fulfill. 

"Oh! Zelda!" Lilith yelped as she was surprised by another firm snack on her ass, followed by the feeling of Zeldas fingers hovering at her entrance. After a few gentle strokes, she could sense Liliths mounting impatience; using one hand to firmly grab her by the waist, she plunged two fingers deep inside of Lilith. Nervous but pleased at the verbal release of satisfaction that escaped the demoness. 

Lilith lowered her head and began grinding against Zeldas fingers, attempting to increase the pace as she drank in every drop of pleasure. As she increased her speed, Zelda snaked her fingers deep into Liliths brown locks and tugged her head upwards. A motion which seemed to only make the feral sounds escaping Lilith even louder. 

"Harder!" Lilith loudly demanded. 

"Oh yesss." Lilith hissed as Zelda slid her fingers in and out of her as forcefully as she could. 

"Ah! Zelda!" Lilith shrieked as she felt her body shudder against Zeldas still rapidly moving fingers. 

Zelda began to slow her pace, silently praying to satan that by some miracle the entire Spellman family had briefly gone deaf and didn't hear that. 

Lilith turned to fully face her. She reached up and slowly stroked Zeldas chin. "You're such a good little witch." She purred in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise emanated down the hallway, all the way to the kitchen where Hilda gripped a mixing bowl. She stared blankly ahead, mixing the contents. 

"Must be some fight they're having this time." Ambrose cheekily grinned.

"Yes. Quite a fight." Hilda nervously giggled. 

It was the same thing every time. They'd emerge from a room in the mortuary, dismissing the previous noises as some sort of squabble. A poor excuse really that no one in the household believed; but also didn't care to challenge.

The faint noises that had made their way up to her room earlier were not an unusual sound in the Spellman house. What Sabrina did find unusual, however, was seeing Ambrose already sitting in the kitchen as she assumed he was still passed out somewhere from exhaustion. 

"Hello love. Sit down, sit down! Just whipping up a nice fresh batch of cookies." Hilda called as she placed a tray in the oven.

Sabrina noticed a hint of nervousness in her aunts voice.

"Is everything alright?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, yes dear. Just your teacher, Mrs. Wardwell.. or um, whatever she is, stopped by and she's just havin' a little argument with Zelds. Ya know. Those two. Makes me nervous when they fight.." Hilda trailed off with a little laugh. 

"What's she doing here at this hour?" Sabrina asked with confusion.

"Auntie Z by the sounds of it."

"Ambrose!" Zelda warned as her and Lilith burst into the kitchen. 

Hilda quickly turned back to the oven as Ambrose tried to stifle a grin. 

All eyes were on Zelda as she took her normal seat at the table and relit the half smoked cigarette that was still in her holder. 

"What are you lot staring at?" She asked with annoyance, taking a hearty drag from her cigarette. 

"Is everything okay?" Sabrina asked cautiously. 

"Why wouldn't things be okay?" 

"It's just that Aunt Hilda mentioned that you two were having a fight -" "Cookies are done!" Hilda interrupted as the timer dinged.

Zelda frowned in Hildas direction. "Just a little disagreement over church of night... stuff... that's all."

Lilith internally cringed as she listened to Zelda poorly trying to excuse the truth away. 

Zelda lit a fresh cigarette. Hilda busied herself with cleaning up. A number of minutes passed in awkward silence, cigarette smoke hazily clouding the air.

Hilda set a tray of neatly piled cookies on the table. "Made us some nice fresh cookies. Go ahead. Eat up loves."

"Actually, a cookie sounds great. I'm absolutely famished." Lilith smiled, reaching out for one of the cookies. Even though she preferred the taste of male flesh, this mortal body seemed to be obnoxiously in need of regular sustenance. 

"I bet you are." Ambrose grinned.

Zelda shot Ambrose a stern look before turning to Lilith.

"Don't eat that."

"Why not?" Lilith asked a bit taken aback. 

"Satan knows what's in those." Zelda scoffed, half expecting it to be laced with some sort of truth potion. 

"Chocolate chips." Hilda nervously said with a smile.

"Well I'll have one." Sabrina quipped. 

"Sounds delicious." Lilith smiled as she took a large bite of the cookie, much to Zeldas dismay. 

A few more minutes passed in silence as Hilda poured everyone cups of tea.

"Perhaps I should be going, it's getting late." Lilith said, interrupting the silence. 

"Yes, that would be best." Zelda said, getting up to see her out.

"Why were you here so late anyhow?" Sabrina asked.

Lilith turned around and Zelda saw an evil grin spread across her face.

"Your aunt was worshipping me like the good little witch she is."

Zeldas mouth dropped. "OH FOR SATANS SAKE!" She huffed. 

"Oh c'mon Zelds." Hilda quietly interjected. "We all know the difference between fighting sounds.. and, well... those sounds."

"To be honest Auntie Z, I thought Ambrose was hosting another orgy in his room." Sabrina shrugged trying to normalize the situation.

Zeldas eyes went wide. "SABRINA!"

Both Lilith and Ambrose tried to stifle amused laughs. Lilith stepped behind Zelda, wrapping her arms around her waist. Zelda could feel a flush of embarrassment creep across her skin. 

"It's okay Zelda. It's the delicious will of the dark lord to enjoy pleasure. It's... normal."

"We all assumed you were dating anyhow." Ambrose casually added as he reached for another cookie. 

They hadn't exactly been careful. Claiming she was off to church meetings and not returning home until morning. Lilith frequently wandering into the Spellman home asking if Zelda was around. She sighed, removing Liliths arms from around her waist.

"No sense in leaving at this hour. You might as well stay the night." Zelda said pointedly as she reached for another cigarette. 

"Goodnight Aunties. Ambrose. Lilith." Sabrina said with a smile as she headed back to her room. 

"Goodnight love." Hilda said as she finished cleaning the kitchen. "Goodnight Sabrina." Zelda and Lilith said in unison. "Goodnight Cousin." Ambrose said as he got up to head back to the embalming room. 

Zelda put out her cigarette. Lilith grabbed hold of her free hand, lacing their fingers together. "Shall we?"


End file.
